


This Little Dance

by PunkAss_HolyRoller



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Consensual Groping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Ethan is flexible, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking the noise out of Ethan's head, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mark likes that, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Mark Fischbach, [Second chapter], actual lube as lube, fear kink, it's kinky y'all, like really, mild roleplay, some plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkAss_HolyRoller/pseuds/PunkAss_HolyRoller
Summary: Ethan finally musters up the courage to secretly wear a butt plug around Mark and...it backfires. In a good way.(Read the tags/notes. Mark talks real dirty in this one, boys.)Second Chapter Added!
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For more explicit details on the contents of this fic, see the notes at the end. Stay safe, y'all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't ship these dudes irl. That said, here's some porn.

They never ended up using the buttplug in their cooking with sex toys video, so Mark and Ethan chose to scrap the extra footage. To throw the plug out alongside the ruined dildo and leather impact gear struck Ethan as a waste, so he convinced Mark to keep it for a future video. As a temporary act of comedy, Ethan tossed the velvety silicone toy into Mark’s cutlery drawer, but the joke had stuck and now, a month later, Ethan found himself hovering alone in Mark’s kitchen with his fingers tracing the plug’s generous swell.

“How are those eggies coming along, Ethan?” 

Startled, Ethan had to shape his lips twice before the words actually came out.

“F-fine! Food’ll be ready in ten.”

Mark offered an affirmative noise from the editing room while Ethan chuffed out a sigh and crammed the buttplug back into the drawer. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Ethan couldn’t get the toy off his mind. Sure, he had a decent selection of similar devices tucked away safely in his room, but something about this particular plug was haunting his thoughts.

Methodically, Ethan ripped open the fridge and withdrew some omelette ingredients. Nothing fancy. Today was his day to cook breakfast so Ethan, being more a creature of habit than Mark gave him credit for, cracked the last four eggs from the carton and swirled them into a preheated pan. A knot grew in his stomach. He was still thinking about how the plug would feel inside him. 

Inside him while he was making Mark’s eggs. 

To be plain, Ethan found making Mark’s breakfast to be an increasingly sexual act. Not mutually or even practically, but in how Ethan’s mind constantly wandered into the gutter while the eggs sputtered away on the stove. Maybe it was seeing Mark wearing that o-ring gag. Maybe it was the way the older man blushed at Ethan’s apparent (and conveniently off-camera) knowledge of the bdsm community. Maybe Ethan had never actually gotten over his goddamned stupid fanboy crush. Okay, definitely never.

“...Why am I like this.”

Today he’d actually touched the plug. A dark, glittering voice in Ethan’s head tempted him to just take the toy, to feel the weight of the molded silicone in his own two hands and then, after slipping away to somewhere more private, popping a lube cap and easing the head of the toy inside himself, maybe even going so far as to secretly wear the plug around the house like the conniving slut he was-

“Are you trying to burn my house down, dude?”

Oh fuck. The omelette. 

Ethan focused madly on the pan in front of him, realising all too late that in his ‘R’ rated revery he had forgotten to pay attention to his cooking. The eggs were starting to smoke. A carcinogenic layer of crud sizzled between the omelette and the pan and the smell well warranted Mark’s concern.

“Oh-h...Oh my god, Mark, I am so, so sorry! I don’t know where my head was, I-I got lost in thought-”

“The fuck were you thinking about? Setting off the smoke alarm?” Mark was already sliding open the nearest windows and gestured for Ethan to pass him a dish towel.

Ethan’s stomach folding in on itself in shame as he watched his friend bat the heated air away from the smoke detector. In a daze, the younger man shut off the stove and cooled the pan under the sink, eggs and all. 

“Mark, I’m-”

“Save it, Ethan. I’ll make breakfast today.” Mark sighed, and flipped the dish towel over his shoulder. “Something’s obviously got your greater attention.”

“Nothing’s got my attention, my attention’s just refusing to get got right now.” Ethan let Mark infer that his lack of focus was thanks to a lack of adderall, rather than rising sexual frustration. “I’ll make it up to you next time, man. I feel awful for screwing up our chill morning vibes with this mess.”

“S’fine, I needed a break from editing anyways. Is toast cool by you?”

“Totally-”

“Great. Could you maybe take a look at what I’ve done so far with the Haunted Basement footage? Amy won’t be back ‘til later tonight.” Mark was already pulling jams and nut butter from the fridge, and Ethan swallowed thickly at the wide expanse of his friend’s back.

“A-Absolutely.”

Ethan soundlessly withdrew the buttplug from the cutlery drawer and retreated to the editing room before Mark could turn to give him a second glance.

Am I really about to do this?

After quietly shutting the door, Ethan shakily retrieved a water-based lube packet from the well of his front jeans pocket. The packet had become an invisible part of his daily wardrobe thanks to his growing exhibionist kink. Just having the lube with him while he was around Mark felt dirty and perfect and maddening. It was addictive and it wasn’t enough anymore. 

Oh my god, I’m really about to do this.

Ethan fell into Mark’s gaming chair and hoisted his feet up onto the desk, knees bent and spread shoulder-width apart. 

He made quick work of his jeans. Boxers too. Both materials were shimmied up to his knees, so that Ethan couldn’t see between his legs. But he could feel. Palming the plug in one hand, Ethan freed his fingers enough to tear the lube packet and messily pressed the liquid against his heated skin. All it took was a firm two-fingered press to his puckered entrance for Ethan’s channel to relax and swallow the digits whole. 

This was a practiced movement. As was the water enema he’d given himself earlier that morning.

Ethan wasn’t aiming to get himself off, this was to be a purely psychological play session. Once he was open enough for the bulk of three fingers, Ethan squeezed the dregs of the lube from the packet and slicked up the silicone plug. The toy wasn’t massive, maybe four inches in circumference, but it was enough to coax his mouth open as he buried it inside himself. The tapered head of the toy was a lower shore silicone, soft enough to squish deliciously as Ethan clenched experimentally around its girth. 

He moaned lowly, but the noise caught between his clenched teeth and became a whine. 

“Fffffffuck…”

Thankful that the plug’s firm and flared base wasn’t too wide, Ethan pressed the toy flush with his ass and gripped it in place. The clenching of his muscles mimicked the flutter of orgasm and Ethan let out a shaky breath as he realised the gravity of his situation.

He really did just shove a plug up his ass while Mark was only a room away. And he really was about to pull up his jeans and waltz back into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Before he could feel guilty, Ethan stood from the chair and fixed his pants. He made sure Mark’s chair was clean of lubricant, then shoved the packet wrapper back into his front pocket. With every flex of his body the plug shifted inside him and it was excruciatingly perfect. As quick as was comfortable, Ethan made for the bathroom and washed his hands. 

An upward glance in the mirror confirmed that he was blushing furiously. If Mark brought up his heated face Ethan was prepared to blame the sudden colouration on laughing at his own antics in the video he was supposed to have been proofing. 

Filled to the brim, Ethan took a deep breath and wandered back into the kitchen.

“The rough edit looks fine to me, Mark. Want any help in here?”

“I think I’m good, buddy.” 

Ethan traced Mark’s voice to the dining area. Suddenly filled with regret for his devious decision, Ethan cautiously entered the well-lit room only to see Mark setting the table with cutlery. From the cutlery drawer. The same drawer which was now absent of a leftover sex toy. A sex toy that was now inside Ethan. And Ethan was now only a few paces from Mark, who may or may not have noticed the toy’s absence.

“Eth, you okay? You look like a deer in the headlights, dude.” Mark set down the jug of OJ he’d been holding and turned his palms upward. “Listen...I’m not that mad about you fucking up our eggs, I was too quick to anger earlier-”

“N-No! You had every right to be angry, I should’ve been able to cook some freakin’ eggs without frying your pan to shit.” Ethan relaxed into his chair, mirroring Mark’s movements, but then squirmed as the change of position pressed the buttplug just shy of his prostate. 

Ethan tried to keep the sudden pleasure from his face and steeled his jaw into a grimace. He was thankful for the table covering his lap. 

“I just feel bad about it, Mark. That’s all.”

The younger man couldn’t meet his friend’s gaze. He felt guilty, not for the eggs, but for the arousal that was slowly building in his gut. 

“So...this wouldn’t have anything to do with the buttplug missing from the drawer?”

Ethan’s eyes shot up to Mark’s like lightning. 

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-

Ethan wasn’t prepared for the expression he was met with. Mark looked like he wanted to fucking devour him.

“What- I don’t know w-what you're talking about-”

“So you’re telling me that if I tore down your jeans right now and took you over my knee like some common bitch that I wouldn’t find that same plug buried inside you?”

“M-Mark what-”

“Cut the shit, Ethan. You’ve been gawking over that thing for what, a month now? And,” Ethan nearly goddamned whimpered at Mark’s dark tone, “you thought I wouldn’t notice you’d taken it with you to the editing room?”

Run.

Ethan was out of his seat before Mark could continue. He was halfway out of the kitchen when the air was forced from his lungs by the older man, who shoved him against the fridge. Mark held his forearm against Ethan’s chest, their bodies too close to be friendly. Mark was either gonna hit him or fuck the shit out of him and Ethan was terrified and he was still hard and beyond that he was just so, so confused.

Mark brought his face inches from Ethan’s, asserting himself like an animal and it made the younger boy physically shudder with both fear and arousal. Mark spoke into his bared neck, voice tangible against his skin.

“You’re wearing it right now. Nod.”

Ethan nodded, tears in his eyes.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re either gonna let me continue this little dance, because don’t lie, I know you’re getting off on this - and believe it or not, so am I - or, you’re gonna tell me to stop, and I’ll listen, and we can forget that this ever happened.”

What?

Ethan couldn’t form words, couldn’t even move, his heart was racing and he was clenching so hard around the plug it almost hurt. Finally seeing through the fog of his body’s physical reaction to Mark’s dominant behaviour, Ethan realized the obvious. Mark wasn’t mad at him. Wasn’t going to hurt him, not out of anger anyway. No, Mark got off on him. Wanted him. Ethan was still anxious and unsure of what Mark had in mind, but he was still achingly turned on and ultimately wanted to continue.

“What’s the verdict?” Mark’s lips danced against the younger boy’s ear, breath hot on his skin.

“...Don’t stop.”

The stronger man grinned and pulled Ethan against him, slotting their hips together and grabbing fistfulls of the younger boy’s ass. Ethan whimpered and let Mark manhandle him around the kitchen, panting, until finally he rested with his upper body splayed over the counter with Mark pressed against his back. 

“So, what, you were gonna come sit down for breakfast like normal? No indication of the toy in your ass? Just a good, innocent friend happy for some toast?” 

“Yes.” Ethan struggled to breathe.

“But really, you would be getting off on the fact that I’d’ve had no clue what was filling you up?”

“Y-Yes.” Mark ground into Ethan, and the movement forced the plug deeper. Ethan squirmed in Mark’s grasp, keening.

“Exhibitionist slut.” 

Ethan moaned, and felt himself leaking into his boxers. He scrambled to find purchase on the laminate countertop.

“So if it had been Amy making breakfast this morning, you’d have done the same? The threat of anyone finding out is enough?”

“Yes, but...mnff-fuck.”

Mark hauled Ethan up from the counter and pulled the boy tight against his chest.

“Care to elaborate, Ethan?”

“I-I...It’s nothing-”

“Bullshit.” Ethan yelped as Mark palmed him through his tented jeans. Ethan melted like butter, making little high-pitched noises at his friend’s forceful ministrations. It was through a breaking voice that Ethan finally revealed his hidden desire. His dirty little secret.

“There’s something different about hiding it from you, M-Mark...and I know why- ff-fuck! Slow down.” Ethan grabbed Mark’s wrist, stilled him. “It’s because I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

Ethan could feel Mark’s growl reverberate through his diaphragm. 

“That is...exactly what I wanted to hear.” And then Mark kissed him. Flipped them so their fronts were flush together and just went to town against Ethan’s willing lips. It was smothering. It was so, so much but at the same time Ethan felt it wasn’t enough. He grabbed Mark by the hips.

“Mark I think I want you to fuck me. Hard. On this counter.”

“What makes you think you could stop me, even if you didn’t?” Ethan’s eyes rolled back into his head as he nearly came in his pants. Mark had caught onto his fear kink damn quickly.

“Aw, do you like it when I threaten you like that, Eth?” Mark grabbed the younger man’s hands and folded him over the counter once again, holding him hostage with his body weight. “Does it make you all tingly?”

“Ggguh ff-fuck, Mark, I’m legit gonna come if you keep saying shit like that.”

“No one else is home. You could scream and it’d do nothing. I could rip down your pants right now, pull the plug from your sloppy little hole and fuck you raw into the counter and you couldn’t do shit about it, you’d just have to fucking take it like the good slut you are-”

“Mark-” Even to his own ears, Ethan sounded absolutely wrecked.

“Amy could walk in. But I wouldn’t give a shit, I’d be too busy filling you to worry about anything else. She’d see you bent over for me, begging, drooling all over the countertop, and even she’d know that you were meant for my cock-”

“MARK!”

Ethan came. Violently. Loudly. His hips dug painfully into the counter, the plug pressed perfectly against his prostate, Mark holding him through wave after wave of nerve-flaring ecstasy. It took him well over a minute to come down from his high, and when he did, he felt boneless. Neither of them spoke. Mark pulled his weight up off of Ethan and gave the boy a chance to turn and face him.

For a moment, Ethan entertained the thought of speaking. He swallowed, then wet his lips. He met Mark’s eyes, and the mess of words stuck in his throat died instantly. Mark’s pupils were still blown wide with arousal, but the shape of his eyes wasn’t quite right, they were wide with what Ethan interpreted as fear. Mark’s breathing, loud and shaking like Ethan’s, hinted that the older man might flee at any second. Like he regretted what he had done. 

“...Ethan, I’m sorry, I went to far-”

“No, wait, shut up.” 

Ethan dropped to his knees, eyes trained on his friend’s face. Mark was hard, the swell of his erection pulled his joggers tight against his hips, and Ethan, without giving a second thought to the fact that he’d never given head before, wrenched the older man’s pants downwards with almost comical enthusiasm. Mark’s cock was trapped beautifully in a snug pair of briefs and Ethan damn near salivated at the thought of getting it in his mouth. At the thought of getting Mark off. 

High on some combination of adrenaline and post-orgasmic bliss, Ethan pulled Mark’s length from its confines and stroked it experimentally, glancing upwards for a reaction. Mark’s mouth was parted, his arms loose by his hips, hands outstretched and shaky as if unsure of what to hold onto. Again, Ethan met Mark’s eyes, and without uttering a word enveloped the head of Mark’s cock in his mouth. 

At first, he just tasted, flexed his tongue experimentally against the slit, pressed open-mouthed kisses wherever he could. Then, after gaining a little more confidence, Ethan took more of Mark into his mouth and began to suck. Mindful of his teeth, Ethan hollowed his cheeks, made a vacuum, relented, and repeated the sequence, each time trying to get closer to Mark’s base. 

“G-God...ffffuck, Ethan, you’re so wet...warm…” Mark bit his lip, a moan rumbling in his throat. “Mnnfff-ffuck...”

Slowly, firmly, Mark’s hands weaved themselves into Ethan’s hair, fingers splayed and strained as the younger boy continued to bob up and down Mark’s length. Ethan gripped Mark’s thighs and pulled the man closer, crowding himself against the lower cupboards of the countertop, wanting to feel completely surrounded by his friend, to feel completely at his mercy. Taking the hint, Mark rolled his hips and used his grip in Ethan’s hair to force the boy against the counter, smothering him. 

Ethan’s eyes watered as Mark’s cock reached the back of his throat. When he gagged, Mark pulled back, a question in his eyes. Ethan answered it.

“...Keep going.” 

Mark looked completely flustered. Gone was the dominant look in his eyes, replaced by something akin to neediness. Still holding Ethan’s head in place, Mark pressed his hips forward again, forcing his cock deeper into Ethan’s mouth.

Ethan, desperate to please Mark, to impress him, simply stuck out his tongue and tried to relax. He still gagged when Mark reached the back of his throat, but managed to hold himself steady and, tears escaping his eyes, let his friend gently fuck into him. 

A few seconds went by and then Ethan was tapping Mark’s thigh, signalling for a break. Mark immediately pulled back, chest heaving, one of his hands still at the back of Ethan’s head while the other moved to wipe the tears from the boy’s face. Ethan coughed, took a few sputtering breaths, and leaned into the touch. 

Then, without warning, he was back on Mark’s cock. 

“E-Ethan! Fuck-” Mark’s cry of surprise dissolved into gutteral noises. Breathy moans. Throaty exhales. 

“NNghuhh-holy shit, Eth...I’m g-gonna cum.” 

The look in Ethan’s eyes screamed ‘do it’. 

So Mark did. Violently. Loudly. Ethan nearly gagged again as Mark’s hips flicked forward of their own accord, erratic and desperate. He swallowed once, the sensation tight and near painful, and then Mark’s cum covered his palate. Ethan’s stomach fluttered at the delicious noises the man above him was making. After a moment, Ethan pulled off, panting. Not keen for the taste left on his tongue, he gathered the fluid in his mouth and spat it onto the kitchen floor. His face was a mess. Covered in sweat, spit, and traces of ejaculate. 

Ethan looked up at Mark, still taking deep, heaving breaths. His face felt hot. His gut coiled with nerves. 

Mark seemed to be in a similar state, still buzzing with the remnants of his high. His face looked flushed. Looked nervous.

“...Fuck.”

“Fuck.” Ethan echoed.

Mark tucked himself back into his briefs, hiked up his joggers, and flopped down next to Ethan on the floor. They sat together for a while. Just breathing. Then, in sync, they cursed a second time. Went back to breathing. Then Ethan spoke.

“How long.”

It was more a statement than a question, and it seemed to catch Mark off guard.

“How long what?”

“I mean, how long have you been wanting to jump my bones like that?” Ethan grinned, then flinched as he remembered the plug still buried inside him. It wasn’t entirely comfortable anymore, but he’d deal with it later. “For the record, I’ve been into you for, like, ever. Shocker.”

Mark smirked.

“...I don’t know. I think probably a while, but it didn’t really become an active thought until recently. Maybe a little before we committed to Unus Annus?”

A pause. Then Mark met Ethan’s eyes.

“But definitely after you went off about all that kinky shit while we were filming the cooking with sex toys video.”

“...That’s why you cut that footage, then?” Ethan leaned into Mark’s shoulder, pressed his head into the crook of his friend’s neck. “Wanted to keep that moment all for yourself, huh big boy?”

“Pffft, nooo-okay, maybe. Had no idea you were into wearing plugs around me, though.” Mark tilted his head, talking lowly into the shell of Ethan’s ear. “You looked so fucking delicious when I found you out.”

Ethan shuddered, a pant nearly parting his lips. Then, he shook Mark off. 

“M-Mark, I’m sorry for using a sex toy around you without telling you. Regardless of our lil’ happy ending, it was a breach of trust and-”

“Ethan. I knowingly tried to scare the shit out of you because I wanted to see if it got you hot and bothered - so while I appreciate the apology, I owe you a bigger one. I shouldn’t have slammed out into the fridge like that, I’m sorry.”

Smiling, Ethan slunk into Mark’s lap. He straddled Mark’s trim hips, still clenching around the buttplug, and spoke into the larger man’s neck.

“Yeah, well, I liked it.” 

“That you did.” Mark rumbled, and caught Ethan in an easy kiss. It was slow and intimate and it made Ethan tremble. He was hard again.

“Oh my god, I forgot that it’s still inside you.” 

Ethan nodded, now focusing on the full feeling between his legs, his eyes glazing over a bit as his arousal built back up. Mark gripped the boy’s skinny hips and pulled him down against his groin, chasing friction. Then he froze, still holding Ethan tightly against him.

“...Could I see?”

“Yes.”


	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan move from the kitchen floor to the bedroom, where more sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck did March go is what I wanna know. Anyway, it's quarantine and I had time so here, have some more porn.
> 
> (For a more detailed description of what happens in this chapter, see the end notes.)

Getting to Mark’s bedroom was a lengthier process than Ethan had anticipated. After every few steps in the right direction, Mark would grab him again and start running his large hands down the younger boy’s slender body. Ethan could feel himself blushing at the attention, knees threatening to give out every time Mark kissed into his neck, pulled him closer.

“If you wanna stop groping me for, like, three seconds, then maybe we could actually get to your bed, hm?” 

Mark chuckled, his grip unfazed. 

“But you’re just so grope-able, Ethan.” Mark slunk a hand up Ethan’s shirt and started pawing at his friend’s nipples. “Besides, we’re in no rush.”

Ethan bit his lip to keep from whimpering in reaction to Mark’s calloused fingers playing with his chest. It was in this moment that Ethan realized just how much he’d wanted this. This easy intimacy. This happy closeness. He felt so _wanted_ . Wanted by _Mark_.

“I-I’m so happy right now.” 

Mark paused, hands stilling, just breathing hotly into Ethan’s neck. 

“Sorry if that’s a buzzkill thing to say, but it’s true. I’m just so fucking happy, Mark.”

Ethan grunted out a laugh as Mark squeezed him into a vice-like backwards hug.

“Not a buzzkill, Eth - I’m happy too, fucking elated actually.”

Ethan, giggling, tilted his head back onto Mark’s shoulder.

“So’s your dick, you animal.”

“What can I say? I’m a beast. A big strong manly man with beast-like prowess in the _bedroom_ -”

Ethan squirmed out of Mark’s grasp and silenced him with a kiss. Mark melted. Ethan relented. “Stop fluffing your ego and take me upstairs then, Mr. Manly Man.” 

Mark seemed about to grumble, but then his expression flitted to something much more mischievous. Ethan knew that look. He had learned to _fear_ that look. Without saying a word, the older boy dropped his stance, gripped Ethan by his skinny hips, and hauled him up over his shoulder. Ethan yelped, hands grappling for purchase on Mark’s lower back. 

“MARK-”

“I doing what you asked, I’m taking you upstairs-”

“MARK IF YOU DROP ME I SWEAR TO _GOD_ -”

“I’m not gonna drop you, ya big baby - now hold on tight in case I drop you.” Ethan let out a wail, knowing full well that Mark was strong enough to carry him up a small flight of stairs. Knowing full well that he _liked it_ when Mark manhandled him. And knowing full well that Mark _knew_ that he liked it. Yet even in knowing all of this, Ethan couldn’t help but vocalize his discomfort, loudly, obnoxiously (endearingly?) every time Mark’s balance was tested. Every time the plug re-positioned itself inside him, draggy and uncomfortable without the reapplication of lube.

Their journey ended with an _ooof_ as Mark rolled Ethan off his shoulder and onto his bed.

Ethan fought to find the right words as Mark crawled on top of him. Braced above him. The space between their bodies felt almost tangible, all heat and muscle and anticipation, and it made Ethan feel small. Him and Mark were damn near the same height standing, but stretched out and supine on a bed, Ethan felt absolutely enveloped by his friend’s bulk. The perceived size difference was erotic, and it made Ethan’s stomach flutter, made it hard for him to speak, as if his words were stapled to the back of his throat.

To his credit, Mark only let Ethan struggle with language for a few moments before quieting him with a kiss. Ethan could feel Mark smirking against his lips, and when Ethan smiled back their teeth clicked. Ethan giggled and wove his hands into Mark’s hair. When Mark pressed his mouth back against his, Ethan hissed and withdrew, his lips suddenly felt too hot. Swollen. Raw, even. 

“C-Could you kiss me somewhere else, my lips kinda hurt.”

Mark chuckled darkly and sucked into the juncture between his friend’s neck and jaw. 

“Been sucking too much dick, Ethan?”

“Only yours, big boy.”

Mark paused, his face still buried in Ethan’s neck. 

“Is this...Have you ever done this before? With a guy, I mean.”

“Um, not really, no. I’ve been fucked, but only ever with toys.” Ethan squirmed as he spoke, suddenly all too aware of the silicone filling him up. It was really starting to get uncomfortable. “Have you?” 

“Tyler and I used to mess around, but we never messed around _inside_ each other.” Mark eased more of his weight onto Ethan, propped up on his elbows. Ethan’s thighs parted enough to welcome the press of Mark’s hips against his ass. 

“Well, I definitely want you inside me, Mark.” 

“I knew that the second I had you up against the fridge, _slut_.” Mark rolled his hips in sync with the verbal degradation and the heated combo had Ethan whining into his ear. 

“Mmmnff-fuck, Mark.”

Ethan practically writhed as his thighs were wrenched further apart, the friction building between them was all-encompassing. It was too much. He watched with honeyed eyes as Mark’s torso flexed and coiled against him, couldn’t help but appreciate his friend’s strength, his control, even if it was overstimulating.

“M-Mark-”

Mark kept grinding into him, hands cemented on his hips. Ethan’s hole clenched around the plug.

“Earth to Mark, s-slow down. Mark, _please_ \- I need to get the plug out of my ass asap.”

“Not before I get a good look at you.”

Ethan bit back a whimper.

“Been waiting a long time to see you like this, Eth. All stretched out and desperate.”

Ethan’s heart raced as Mark withdrew to the edge of the bed, stood, and began to tug off the younger boy’s jeans. 

“Lift your hips.”

Ethan did as he was told, arching his back in what he hoped was a sensual display of his flexibility. After a few well-timed tugs, Ethan was left in his boxers, until those were pulled away, too. Out of nowhere, self-consciousness seized Ethan’s body like a vice. He felt almost outside his own skin as Mark’s hands coaxed his thighs apart, pried him open like some sweet fruit, dark eyes hungry and wanting. _You looked so fucking_ delicious _when I found you out._

As Ethan took shaky, uneven breaths, and as Mark’s eyes licked across his skin, the younger boy managed to banish the bulk of his insecurity. Mark _wanted_ him. Embarrassing as it was to be held open on display, to have someone staring wide-eyed at his most intimate parts, Ethan couldn’t help but keen into Mark’s heated grip. 

He could feel himself twitching under Mark’s gaze, his cock hot and leaking, hips straining against the urge to rut upward, an undulant arousal. Twitching, too, was his stuffed hole, the pucker red and slick where it stretched to accommodate the silicone plug. 

“Fuck, Ethan. Just...wow.”

“ _Wow._ ” Ethan parroted, giggling. The breath he’d been holding left him like a bullet train, and with it left the tension in his gut, the nervousness. 

“ _Do_ _not_ Owen Wilson me while I’m admiring your asshole, you asshole.”

There was laughter bubbling in Mark’s chest, Ethan could tell by the way his friend was bunching his lips to keep from smiling. Ethan kept giggling.

“W-When I laugh the plug _moves..._ a-and it feels kinda nice.”

Mark, smirking, made a thoughtful noise and pressed a hand against the base of the toy, forcing it deeper inside. Ethan’s laugh pivoted to a whine. He fisted the sheets. Mark’s fingers were electric on his skin.

“I can’t wait to fill you up, Eth. To feel you clenching around me. So. Fucking. Tight.”

Ethan practically writhed as Mark slowly withdrew the butt plug, an unsheathing. The toy wasn’t massive, but its loss left Ethan feeling empty. He clenched his hole around nothing, and felt vulnerable. 

“Better get naked then, huh big guy?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Mark placed the butt plug on the bed sheet and reached for the hem of his shirt. Ethan watched with interest as his friend undressed. Traced the contour of Mark’s chest with his eyes, the dark peaks of his nipples, the swell of his rib cage, the jut of his hip lines. His hands. _His hands._ Strong and expansive. Pulling down his joggers. Palming himself through his briefs.

Ethan’s cock pulsed as he sat up, rose to his knees. He almost went to grip himself but instead settled on removing his shirt, which was starting to stick to his sweat-slick skin. He balled the fabric and tossed it to the floor. His hands drifted to Mark’s chest, traveled lower, and lower still.

“I need you in me, like, yesterday.”

“Today’ll just have to do though, won’t it?”

“ _Now_ , please.”

“Ethan, _my eyes are up here._ ”

“Lube. Where’s your lube?”

“Where’s the subby Ethan that wanted it raw over the counter no less than twenty minutes ago is what I wanna know-” 

“Dude, that’d hurt like hell-”

“Granted, but my _point_ is that you’re bossy when you’re needy.” Ethan’s eyes bloomed widely as the older man cupped his face, his strong hands bridging Ethan’s cheek and jawbone, not unlike the way one might greet a dog. “It’s...kind of adorable.”

“Aww, I’m adowable?”

“What you are, my friend, is a good little _whore_ who’s gonna lay frontside-down on the bed while I get what we need.”

Ethan, who had visibly shuddered at his friend’s language, pecked Mark on the nose and then promptly retreated to the centre of the bed. He watched atop propped elbows as Mark scavenged around in the nightstand. 

“You need any help over there, Mr. Manly Man?”

“What kind of lube do you like? I know water-based will work, but I’ve got some light silicone lube that Amy likes.”

Ethan made a thinking noise.

“Is the silicone one condom-safe?”

Mark inspected the back of the bottle.

“Yes.”

“I want that one, then.”

“Great. _Spread your legs._ ”

Ethan’s heart fluttered at the command. He assumed by Mark’s authoritative tone that the older man wanted to tackle the prep work. The thought of Mark’s hands spreading him open, his fingers pressing deep inside him, made Ethan blush. He spread his legs and carefully tucked his furious cock up against his lower belly. 

Once he felt Mark’s eyes laser into his skin, Ethan arched his back, revelling in his own arousal and spinal anatomy. He ignored the urge to touch himself. More impressive is that he ignored the urge to spiral into insecurity and self-deprecating thoughts. In the past, during the emotional rawness of sharing himself with another person, Ethan would fluctuate between either wholly loving his body or wholly hating it.

The fact that he felt so at ease to be intimate with Mark, that he felt a healthy nervousness instead of gutting anxiety under his friend’s eyes, was a testament not only to Ethan’s personal growth but also to the nature of his and Mark’s relationship.

A slick finger to his entrance distracted Ethan from any chain of thought he might have been trying to form. The first digit breached him easily. As did the second. Ethan flexed his hips backward in an attempt to further fill himself. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

Mark’s voice carried so lowly and erotically that it felt damn near tangible. Ethan relished in the rumble and purr of his friend’s sex voice.

“More."

Mark’s hand stills, fingers sheathed to the brim. His other hand came to rest at the base of Ethan’s spine, where the curve of his ass met his lower back. Ethan squirmed as Mark held him in place. His friend’s body weight seemed to sew him into the mattress, a heavy authority.

_“You’ll take what I give you.”_

“ _Pleeeease_ , Mark. I can take more-”

Ethan’s whining cut off into a silent yelp as Mark pressed four fingers into the openness of his body. The younger boy trembled as he fought against the instinct to clamp down around Mark’s hand, instead willing his muscles to make space, to yawn widely. 

A high, wanting noise reverberated in Ethan’s throat and it pulled his face into a pleasured grimace. 

A low, wanting noise emitted from Mark’s chest, and if Ethan had looked over his shoulder he’d have seen the arousal darkening his friend’s eyes. 

“I am going to fuck the noise right out of your head, you greedy little slut.”

Ethan moaned as Mark continued to finger fuck him.

“You’re gonna be too busy bracing against the mattress to get a word out. I am going to absolutely _wreck you_. Hell, you’re so fucking depraved all I’d have to do is keep talking and I could get you to shoot off.”

Ethan, beyond words, grabbed at the bed sheets, arms shaking, and tried to pull himself forward and off of Mark’s too-fast fingers before he came early. Mark manhandled him back into place, holding him firm while he plowed his fingers deeper.

“Look at you, close already. God, you have no idea how hot you get me, Eth. So fucking responsive, you’re a goddamn wet dream, a needy bitch in heat, pliant like a fuck-toy incarnate, sucking my fingers in so good, so obediently, letting me core you out-”

Ethan’s eyes were wet, his mouth wide with noise.

“And oh those sounds you make, Eth. Mewling like I’m your undoing, shit, _I am your undoing_ , I am going to take you apart and make you _mine_.”

Ethan managed to shape one of his moans to Mark’s name, and the meaning behind the sound was clear. 

_Get in me. Now._

The familiar crinkle of a condom took far too long to register in Ethan’s ears, but once it did the younger boy found himself twisting his head to watch Mark seat himself in a polyurethane barrier. Leave it to Mark to make rolling on a rubber look hot. Ethan’s eyes settled at the base of Mark’s cock, where the condom brimmed against his balls and made them seem larger. Mark must’ve seen him staring, because he chuckled, a happy-hungry sound. 

“Show me how you want to take me.”

Ethan knew it’d be smother sailing if he started out on his front, but the desire to see Mark’s face and watch him emote while they fucked proved powerful. Slowly, coyly, Ethan rolled onto his back and hiked up his knees, thighs open.

“You gymnast, you.” Mark smirked. “Gorgeous.”

Ethan watched with hooded eyes as Mark framed his body. Mark’s strong thighs pressed astride Ethan’s skinny hips, Mark’s thick cock twitching against Ethan’s own arousal. Ethan continued to watch as Mark gripped himself, fucked into his lube slick hand until coated, and then pressed the blunt head of his dick to Ethan’s hole. Their eyes met. Ethan nodded. 

Mark looked to where their bodies were connecting as he slowly sank into Ethan’s heat. Ethan was infinitely more interested in the quiet concentration on his friend’s face, the way he worried his lip and groaned into the friction. The blush claiming his cheeks. The way Mark’s eyes would flutter near-shut every time Ethan’s muscles tensed to resist him. 

Once filled to the brim, Ethan let his head fall back against the bed. 

“Oh my g-god Mark, you feel so _good ._ ”

“Yeah?”

“Yesssss.” Ethan clenched experimentally around Mark’s girth and smiled as Mark’s face bloomed in reaction. “...Tell me h-how I feel.”

Mark groaned for show and slowly rocked his hips.

“Fucking perfect, Ethan. So tight. Hot. Words don’t cut it, I feel so sucked in, so fucking _tethered_ to you. Close already.”

Ethan felt impossibly close to coming undone as well. If Mark moved the wrong (right) way, he might just spill untouched. 

“I talk a big game, but I’m truly new to this, Eth. What feels good for you, how should I move?”

“...I-I dunno, just move I guess?”

“ _Just move_ , he says.”

“ _Just move_ , and I’ll tell you if I do - or don’t - like something.”

Mark hauled more of Ethan up onto his lap, gripping the smaller boy by the tops of his thighs. Taking the hint, Ethan got his legs over his friend’s shoulders. 

He keened as Mark fucked into him slowly.

“Ohmygodyou’redeeeeeepfffuck, f-feels so good.”

“Taking me so well, Eth. So fucking good, like you were made for me, made for my cock.”

Ethan felt gone already, his head thrown back, stomach tensing, moaning like he’d lost all language. To his credit, Mark seemed to be holding himself together pretty well, as evidenced by the sheer purposefulness behind every undulation of his hips. A controlled descent into carnal madness.

Beneath his own uncontrollable noises, Ethan could hear Mark’s heaving breathing, his open-mouthed grunts whenever they locked together just right. Wet slaps, heady impact. Every so often, Mark cock would press perfectly into Ethan’s upper walls, massaging his prostate. 

Loosed an electric kind of pleasure that left him yelling, whimpering, begging for _more, more, more_. 

Soon, Mark took the initiative to fold Ethan nearly in half, and at the sudden change of angle Ethan yelped in momentary fear and squeezed tightly around his friend’s cock. Mark properly moaned at the sensation. 

Ethan took gulping breaths as Mark stilled his drilling hips, squirming as the larger man opted to shove inside as deeply as possible, holding firm. 

“Ethan, can I exploit your fear kink?”

“W-Whaddoyou have in mind?”

“I want you to pretend that someone’s just outside the door, and that you’re not supposed to be in here, least of all getting plowed into the mattress. You need to stay quiet while I fuck you, or we’ll get caught.” 

Ethan’s face reddened at the thought. Mark leaned in close to Ethan’s ear, speaking into his neck. 

“I want to feel you clenching around me, desperate, so close to spilling but so scared to cum for fear you’d make too much noise. Can you do that for me, Eth?”

“Yes. _F-Fuck, yes_.”

“Good boy. Now keep quiet while I fuck you.”

Ethan pressed his lips together near-painfully as Mark rutted into him, setting a decent pace. Little noises caught behind his gritted teeth, which seemed to vibrate with every moan he tried to stifle. Mark whispered words of encouragement into the shell of Ethan’s ear, breath hot, all-encompassing. Again, Ethan felt small, hidden beneath Mark’s large frame. 

Mark fucked into him more vigorously, all muscle and desire. Even wordless, they were loud. 

“Mnnfffffuu-uu-uck, Mark, I’m gonna - ngghhh, I-I can’t be quiet-”

“You can and you will.”

“Mark.” It was more a whimper than anything else.

Ethan lost all self-control once he felt Mark’s hand wrap around his forgotten cock, which pulsed at the contact, already well-slick with pre. 

“MARK--__--_-----___--!!”

The rest of Ethan’s yell was stifled as Mark placed a hand over his mouth. Ethan’s eyes rolled back at the dominant gesture and came. Hard. The kind of orgasm that lasts so long it’s near unbearable, gut clenched like a vice, nerves sunhot and sparking. Ethan’s legs spasmed around Mark’s shoulders as he painted his stomach white with sated want.

“F-Fuuck, Eth.”

Ethan knew nothing but the backs of his eyelids and the cock stretching him open. Mark knew nothing but the too-much-just-right tightness of his friend’s insides. 

Mark released Ethan’s jaw, gripped fistfulls of the smaller boys hips, and pounded out a few more intoxicating strokes before coming. Hard. The kind of orgasm that feels ripped out, that begs an end, all quaking limbs and lack of oxygen. Mark was loud with closed eyes, his face a pleased grimace as he shuddered, filling. 

Ethan didn’t blackout but he’d definitely attained a new level of post-orgasmic nonthought. He couldn’t string words together, let alone peel his eyelids apart. Mark had collapsed somewhat atop him, still inside him, still so wonderfully close and his.

Something like a minute passed, and then Mark let out a guttural groan as he returned to active thought. Ethan felt Mark pull out, heard him tie and toss the condom. He smiled warmly as he was pulled into little spoon. Ethan’s smile somehow entered his words, too.

“I can’t _moooove_. You fucked me boneless, Mark.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Guhhh...I’m so happy. I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too, Eth.”

Breathing. Gentle touching. Heartbeats.

“You bit your lip when you came, it was cute.”

“You yelled my name when you came, it was hot.”

“You’re hot.”

“Yes, I am. I am the ideal man, roguish good looks, practically a god in the sac - did I mention that I was devilishly handsome?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You disagree?”

“No, I’m just too fucked out to stroke your ego.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll just stroke my own ego then-”

“Mark?”

“Ethan?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: For those wondering, Mark and Ethan aren't cheating on their respective irl partners by boning in this fic. I wrote this under the convenient albeit unrealistic pretense that they are all in open relationships.)
> 
> _The boys manage to make their way to Mark's bed  
> _Mark talks dirty (but no mention/threat of noncon)  
> _A butt plug is observed in its natural habitat (i.e. Ethan's ass)  
> _Ethan briefly feels insecure about his body  
> _minimal discussion of sexual experience and lube/position preferences
> 
> (Sidenote: Safe sex is SEXY. I'd love to see more safe sex practices in fanfic but alas, I doubt many folks writing spit-as-lube have actually had anal fissures, lmao).
> 
> _Next stop is Bone City y'all  
> _Mild pre-discussed roleplay (semi-public/"be quiet so we don't get caught")  
> _Mark covers Ethan's mouth (doesn't restrict airflow)  
> _Ethan and Mark come  
> _Post-orgasm cuddling and banter
> 
> Many thanks for all the kind comments and kudos! Y'all are horny as hell and I love it. I will use my platform here to remind folks that this is obviously fiction. Mark and Ethan are in committed relationships with women (moreover, Amy and Mika are goddesses upon this Earth). In exploring how they might go about fucking each other, I don't mean to invalidate these boys' very healthy friendship. That is all <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Ethan wears a butt plug in public (i.e. Mark's company)  
> *Mark finds out, and kinda exploits Ethan's fear kink  
> *They didn't pre-discuss this interaction btw, so that's somewhat problematic but alas, tis fictional smut  
> *Lotta manhandling and dirty talk  
> *Mark /talks/ about how he could fuck Ethan against his will  
> *Ethan gets off on said threats  
> *Ethan then gives Mark head, bit of mouth fucking but nothing intense  
> *Mark gets off  
> *Then they talk about their feelings/mildly discuss dynamics and kink  
> *Then they get back into it with a lil' make out
> 
> Thanks for reading, ya filthy animal ;)
> 
> EDIT: For those still asking, yes I'm working on a second chapter. No, I can't promise when exactly it will see the light of day. Stay tuned ♡


End file.
